Break The Silence
by The Tears Don't Fall
Summary: Dave Batista can't help the way he feel about The Undertaker. Tonight, no matter what, Dave will tell him how he feel. (One shot) -slash REVIEW!


Dave Batista limped back to his locker room. He was highly frustrated and in pain, the two don't mix well with him. He just lost his World Heavyweight Championship to a man he don't know how to feel about. The Undertaker. One minute Batista would show great respect to, and the next, he would want to rip his damn face off.

However, there is one feeling that never changes when it come to Taker. Dave have been feeding it since their first match. The way Taker would slam him and grab him, not only hurt him, but turns him on. He has been studying Taker closely for any signs that he is feeling the same way, but the man is so hard to read. Dave didn't even know if he was attracted to men.

But all the wondering is going to end tonight. He can't take it any more. He can barely sleep at night, thinking about Taker and wondering if he was thinking about him. Tonight, he was going to demand an answer, it doesn't matter if he's hurt or tired.

Batista made his way to the other hallway. He wasn't going to his locker room, he was going to his preys. He walked down the hall and walked into Taker's private locker room. Taker was still in the ring, celebrating his win over Dave. He can see him in the ring, holding the title in the air on the monitor in his room. Rage started to show on Dave's face as he looked at Taker, holding HIS title. This was one of his mixed feelings, he wanted to beat the hell out of him, but he felt himself getting a little hard at the sight of him pulling the straps of his singlet down as he made his way up the ramp.

This was it, he was on his way. Dave took a seat on the bench that was directly infront of the door. As every minute passed, Dave could feel his heart beating faster and faster. 'How the hell can he intimidate me when he's not even here?' Dave thought to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It seemed like eternity before he finally heard movement outside the door. Dave prepared himself, because all hell was gonna break loose.

Taker slowly opened the door to his locker room. Dave caught in his throught when he seen taker stop in his tracks when he seen Dave. He looked almost startled, something he never seen come from Taker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taker asked while droping his title on the floor next to him. He knew Dave, he had to prepare himself for anything he was planning, he had to learn that the hard way.

He waited patiently on an answer. Dave took another deep breath and looked Taker in the eyes.

"I'm here because I need to get a couple of things of my chest." Dave said and got up off the bench and slowly walked towards Taker. He stopped when he was right infront of him. He then surprised Taker when he punched him in the jaw hard, knocking hIm to the floor.

Dave quickly straddle Taker's waist and tried to hold his arms over his head, but Taker was to quick, using his right hand, Taker punched Dave square on the nose. Dave let out a yelp in pain and roll off Taker to his side. While Dave checked to see if his nose was bleeding, luckily it wasn't, he saw Taker getting to his feet. He quickly jumped up and speared him back to the ground, straddling his waist again. This time Dave successfully was able to pin Taker's arms above his head. Taker struggled, trying to get his arms free, but Dave had them solidly pinned to the ground. He finally stopped stuggling, seeing there was no use, he looked into Dave's eyes, tring to see what he was going to do next, but was confused at what he saw. His eyes looked like they softened, and his brown eyes looked almost black.

Dave suddenly leaned down and connected his lips with Taker's. Taker's eyes widened at Dave's actions. He began to struggle again. Dave bit Taker's bottom lip hard, causing him to open his mouth. Dave quickly took advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth. Dave began to let his tongue explore Taker's mouth, he ran across everything in his mouth, before finding Taker's tongue. Taker slowly started to relax, he let Dave's tongue play with his.

Dave gasped when Taker rolled them over where Taker was now on top of him. He then moaned when Taker's tongue began to play with Dave's. Their mouths dualed for dominance for a while before Taker moved to Dave's neck. Taker's hand roamed down Dave's stomach until it reached his manhood. Dave whimpered as Taker slowly and lightly stroked him through his trunks. He bucked his hips when Taker squeezed his balls. Taker removed his lips from Dave's neck and sat up, Dave felt cold when Taker wasn't covering him.

Taker removed Dave's trunks and through them to the side. He then grabs his hard member and began to stroke it roughly. gentleness is something that shouldn't be in these two mens vocabulary. Hard and fast is something that fits them better.

Dave moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to find an end to the lovely torture Taker was giving him. Taker lowered his head to Dave's cock and lick the pre cum that was leaking from it. Dave let out a louder moan as Taker swirled his tongue around Dave's head and slid his tongue down his cock , to his ass.

"Fuck." Dave groaned and shivered as Taker licked his hole, wetting it with his saliva. Taker swiched hands and started to jerked Dave's cock with his left hand, while his right found Dave's entrance. Taker's saliva was enough lube for his long finger to slide into Dave's tight heat.

"Taker, please don't try to stretch me out, just please fuck me now." Dave begged in need. Dave has finally got Taker where he wanted he all along. He needed him now, fuck the foreplay.

"As you wish." Taker then took off his gear and boots. The sight of Taker's shaft almost made him change his mind about not stretching his out. Almost. Taker spit in his hand and groaned as he rubbed it on his aching cock. Dropping to his knees, he positions himself at Dave's entrance. Without warning, he slammed himself fully into Dave with a hard trust. Dave screamed in pain and pleasure. He could fill some of his blood dripping from his ass onto the floor. 'Fuck, that hurted so good.' Dave said in his head. In one trust, he almost came on the spot, luckily Taker hadn't move any more. Dave looked up to see Taker's eyes closed tightly. Judging from that, he was having the same problem.

Taker finally slid out of Dave and slammed back in, finding a pace that they would both enjoy.

"Damn, yer so fucking tight." Taker moaned out while still pumping into Dave. Dave moaned everytime would slam into him. He could hardly breath from the pleasure Taker was giving him, and he wasn't even going that fast.

Speaking of fast, Taker began to quicken his pace, feeling that the end was near. He put Daves legs over his shoulders and started pounding his ass like a mad man.

"Oh God! Shit, I'm almost there!" Dave yelled out. If it was possible, Taker pumped even harder into Dave. Dave let out an deafening scream as he shot his seed onto Taker's and his abs. Not long after, Taker had enough and spilled himself in Dave's ass. Too weak to support himself any longer, Taker collapsed onto Dave, still inside of him. The only thing that was heard in the room was the sound of there heavy breathing, but when they both caught their breath, it was complete silence.

They laided there for a while longer, before Batista spoke first.

"Before you think that I just came here to get a quick fuck out of you, your wrong. I came here for a reason, to tell you that I been wanting to do this for a long time now, for you to lay on top of me or me on top of you for more than three seconds. I want to tell you that I think I'm fall hard for you, harder than I've ever fell before. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just..." He was cut of when Taker crashed his lips onto his. The kiss felt different from the kiss they shared before, it was softer, something that Dave never thought he would feel from Taker.

Taker pulled away and looked directly into Dave's eye's saying nothing. Dave can see his answer in his eyes. Taker gave him what he have been waiting for all this time.

Sometimes, silence can be broken without any noise.

The End


End file.
